Five Senses
by Ithilium
Summary: He couldn’t exactly say when it all started. Perhaps it was the same day he met her, or maybe later. The only thing he could say was that for a very long time his five senses became extremely aware of the being name Kamiya Kaoru.


_**Five Senses **_

He couldn't exactly say when it all started. Perhaps it was the same day he met her, or maybe later. It could have even been before meeting her, if such a thing was possible. The only thing he could say was that for a very long time his five senses became extremely aware of the being name Kamiya Kaoru.

He always knew he had advantages when concerning the five sense. Having worked as an assassin made you use your five senses more than the normal person would. You were taught to see enemies, weapons, places, and every single detail. You learned to hear conversations, sounds, and even quiet whispers. You could smell perfumes, food, sweat, or any odor that would give you a hint. You knew how to touch to look for hidden objects; touch to kill. And you definitely learned the taste of pretty much anything.

Especially the taste of blood…

However, years having passed by since his dark days of blood, violence and death, he thought he would never use his five senses in the extreme way he used to; and he basically didn't.

Until he met her.

Since the first day he walked upon her in the streets of Tokyo, it was as if somehow his five sense woke up from a long slumber of peace and quiet and now had a new purpose. Since the moment she pointed that wooden sword towards him he knew that he would never forget this woman.

His fives senses memorized everything about her.

After two years of living with her he dared say he could even describe one eyelash from her eyes. It seemed extraordinary and even supernatural, but it was true. It became something so extreme that he became aware of her presence in a superb manner.

His five senses clearly learned everything about her. Most people used their five sense in other "normal" activities, but he came to realize his five sense were made for one solid purpose: Kamiya Kaoru. Even though people would think him a fool and say that he says and does all this just because he's in love, he, Himura Kenshin, knew it was even beyond that. Yes, he loved this woman with all his heart, mind, and soul….but the reason behind everything was beyond even his imagination. It was beyond care, love, or obsession. It was a fact, a state of being, a…..

A part of of him. Without it, he was nothing.

Since the first time he layed eyes on her, it was as if his eyes had been opened. Almost as if he was using them for the first time. Through time he learned to distinguish her figure through the crowds. His eyes recorded her black hair, white skin, big blue eyes, and everything else about her. When he cooked, just be side-glancing he could immediately know it was her, even though her physical attributes could apply to any other Japanese woman. However, his eyes, almost against his will, learn to see the real Kaoru. He learn to look at the woman inside and out. At night, lying on his futon with his eyes closed, he could clearly remember her….every single detail.

Her voice became the melody his ears never forgot. They could be in a midst of a loud crowd, she in one end of the street and he in another, and yet he would still know which was her voice. His ears captured every word, sigh, hiss, and practically all noise that came from her beautiful mouth. He learned to listen to her movements. She could pass by him, without him really seeing her, but he would know it was her, just by listening to her steps.

Her smell was something he enjoyed extremely. His nose would always smell that jasmin perfume she usually wore. That sweet smell, mixed with her own essence which screamed Kaoru. She could be walking miles behind him and he could still smell the jasmin scent. Even when she sweat after having practice with yahiko or just doing work-outs, her smell was wonderful to his nose. Her smell was an incense that calmed his spirit.

Touching her was touching a piece of heaven. Since the first day he touched her skin, it was as if the pattern of her skin was marked upon his hand. The times he held her, he felt a connection that he had never experienced. He knew when it was her body he held in his arms. He recognized the flesh, even in the dark. Hair, face, shoulder….everything. He could be blind and still know it was her just by touching her skin.

The first time he tasted her…..he would never forget that experience. Of his five senses the one that most made an impression was the taste of her. The first time he kissed her, he finally realized how important taste is to a person. Her taste seem to take all of the other attributes of her and place it in one way…saboring her. Her lips were wonderful against his own. Their tongues danced with each other, and he never forgot it. Her taste would always remain and there was no food, drink or anything that would taste as wonderful as she does.

If someone would ask him if he believed in a sixth sense, he would definitely say yes. His own being could sense her. He somehow felt her smile, cry, walk, clap…anything. He knew when she was in trouble or when she was fine. He knew when she was sick or when she was healthly. He just knew. He could be blind, deaf, invalid, mute, and he would still be able to sense her; to know it was she who talked, she who touched, she who looked at him…

He couldn't exactly say when it started. Perhaps it was the same day he met her, or maybe later. It could have even been before meeting her, if such a thing was possible. The only thing he coud say, smell, look, touch, taste and sense….was Kamiya Kaoru.


End file.
